For example, a service or the like in which various data items are managed by a server, and an individual user is able to browse the data, is known. It is considered that the data which is a browsing target, for example, is various data items such as medication history data of the user, and when the data of the browsing target is individual data items, it is necessary to perform an identity verification by suitably using individual information or the like of the user.
In the related art, the individual information is strictly protected and handled after being acquired, and thus the management cost of relational data is considerably increased.
Therefore, a mechanism in which the individual information is not recorded in a server side, and a mechanism in which the individual information is directly transmitted to a portable terminal device side by a Quick Response (QR) code (registered trade mark) are proposed (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In addition, a technology in which a terminal ID, a phone number, and the like which are assigned for each portable terminal device in advance are registered in a server side when a browsing permission is granted with respect to the portable terminal device, is also proposed (for example, refer to PTL 2). According to this technology, uniqueness of the portable terminal device in the server is guaranteed, and the user is able to designate the portable terminal device from which the user desires to revoke the permission for the service.